To Move On
by Jay Leonardo
Summary: After defeating Kaguya and saving the world of ninja, Naruto is cursed with eternal life. He has roamed the world for an escape or any wayout but being a somewhat god made it incredibly hard. Warning: This story takes place during the war. AU. Harem. Violence. Death
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't normally write an authors note at the beginning of a chapter but this an exception. I have a few things to point out.**

 **One, there will be no harem unless you plead, to which I'll will laugh. Haha.**

 **Two, this story is set during the past in the war. I am not sure when it occurred but I decided to make up my own timeline, which is in the world during the World War 2. I have a high tolerance for blood so be warned, killing will be graphical.**

 **Three, Grayfia will be young and a little immature and not as powerful. But she will Still have that stern personality that I love and I am sure you do as well.**

 **Now onto the story. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue:**

Before the beginning their was only one race that existed in the cluster of rock and infinite darkness that was space. There were no god's, no humans, no devils and no angels or other. Adam and Eve weren't even an afterthought. The only existence of relevance on the big blue was a powerful race of people similar to humans but different.

These beings lived off an spiritual energy called... chakra. This chakra allowed them to use exceptional abilities. Such as the ability to breathe fire, manipulate water, control lighting, guide wind and bend earth. Chakra granted these people many useful abilities. However, the people over powered with these powers became bloodthirsty. The thrill of the fight was their only purpose. Which lead to many Great Wars as a test of who was the most powerful.

There was a time were people were not born with this power. Everything started with a women. She had eaten the forbidden Shinju fruit, this granted her the power of chakra. As time passed she grew drunk with power, given no choice... her son's sealed her away into the moon. In the process the two son's split these powers into nine pieces. With the threat of his mother sealed away one of hers son's known to all as the Sage of Six Paths spread his teaching of Ninshu. However as time passed that Ninshu was made into a deadly weapon called, Ninjutsu.

After the death of the Sage of Six Paths, the nine pieces that were sealed away into his body were released into the world. In a very short period of time these pieces became sought after prizes and weapons. Upon capture each individual piece would be sealed into a human sacrifice. Centuries after the death of the Sage, the ninth was forcefully removed from his second host attacking a village, killing many people... only to be later sealed into a third host, a new born baby. This baby grew up hated and feared as a child. As the child grew up he was recruited into the villages soldier program.

Years of hardships and fails passed, however still, the child became the best. He was loved and cherished by all, even those that had showed him hatred. The boy's life was put under threat when a powerful organization came after the nine pieces. They almost succeed but they could not find the boy that contained the ninth piece, he had secretly went into hiding to train himself. As war sparked the boy returned to defeat all opponents in his way. During the final battle, the nine pieces were reunited, freeing the women that had threatened the world.

What happened after that...

Was history.

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

 **Many Years Later**

"So what brings you to Japan my friend," inquired an average looking black haired man.

A blonde responded "I am here on vacation."

The dark haired man remarked "I'd hardly call, going to Tokyo a vacation its way to busy for any relaxation."

"Not where I am going."

"Well... You certainly are a strange man, Mr?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

( **On a Mountain)**

A blonde stood on a rock overlooking the glowing city lights. His eyes narrowed and mind in focus. He was scoping out the area for any signs of war or conflict. He didn't want anyone disrupting him. This was his time. His moment. And if anyone tried to mess up this moment... their would be hell to pay in the worst way. He'd send them straight into the void. An endless pit of darkness and night terrors.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought, 'It, is time.'

A second later and the blonde appeared in the front of a cave entrance. It was littered with flowers in baskets, from a simple sunflower to a elegant rose. It seemed some people believed this to be a sacred ground. Judging by the statue of a women.

The blonde scrunched his nose at the sight of it. Seeing this unfamiliar thing sent suspicion into his mind. He'd have to investigate this. He was promised privacy, and this was breaking that promise. He wanted to blow up the statue but, he didn't want to get his suit dirty. Some times, a guy had to choose attire before blowing up stuff. A hard choice but sacrifices had to be made. Even by a some what god.

The blonde straightened out his suit and took a deep breath, walking past the statue and then entering the cave. What happened next was amazing. The expected dark cave, melted and then remolded into a elegant Japanese style restaurant. With only one lone table in the middle. And a chandelier materialised directly above it, dangling thoughtfully. The precious jewels and ruby's shone even in the candle lit cave.

The blonde seemed amazed at his surroundings, he was totally taken aback. He'd never expect something so, 'Just like home.'

"Like what you see Uzumaki-sama?," questioned a gentle voice, snapping the blonde man out of his state of amazement.

The Uzumaki answered, "This is amazing, you really out did yourself this time, Gabriel-chan."

"Its the least, I could do Uzumaki-sama you saved us all. And I want to thank you for it... even if its, in my own way," stated that same voice, with a hint of gratefulness.

Naruto argued, "That was a long time ago. A lot of people have forgotten of what I did."

Gabriel insisted, "Well, if people remembered more about the past then we wouldn't be having this war."

"True."

The voice hummed and then muttered, "If you would just join then, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, just mumbling to myself!"

The Uzumaki wondered 'Strange girl... a very nice person though. Reminds me of Hinata a lot.'

"Gabriel-chan?"

"Yes?"

Naruto scratched his head and then asked, "When do we begin? I am getting impatient. And I haven't had nothing to eat all day."

"Oh yes, sorry. I have forgotten to tell you," apologized Gabriel.

"Tell me what?"

"Wait, here he comes."

A bright light started to murmur in the shadows until it reached the point of eye shielding. When it finally dimmed down, Naruto frowned at who walked out of the light.

"Michael," wondered the blonde out loud. "What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

A calm voice answered, "He is... busy. So he sent me in his place, I hope, this is not unsettling Uzumaki-San?"

Naruto looked at the man, he had long blonde hair, light blue eyes and a comfortablely smile. His attire was plain white suit and black shoes. What stood out was his wings, they were gold in color and shone brightly.

The blonde answered, "There won't be a problem, if you do it right."

Michael bowed his head, "I will do my best."

'Somehow, I don't trust his best will suffice.'

The angel disrupted him from thoughts when he took a deep breath closing his eyes in the process. He expressed, "Are you ready, Uzumaki-San?"

Naruto gave a wordlessly groan and walked over to where Michael stood. The blonde closed his eyes and channeled a large amount of chakra, covering himself in a cloak.

Michael did his own channeling but in this case he was channeling light magic, a power unique to angels.

A second later all that power was focused into his palms, creating a sphere that flickered rapidly. The angel looked up to Naruto, sweating slightly and waited in expectation. The blonde answered by forming a hand sign.

Shadow Clone Jutsu!

A second later, an exact clone of Naruto appeared next to him. Michael stepped up to the clone and pierced its heart with the orb, shadowing them in a white light that began to dim.

As the light faded something gasped out in shock. And fell, down... only to be caught by Naruto.

"Are you okay, Hinata-hime?"

Blue orbs were met with pale eyes when the reply came. "Yes, I am just a little tired is all... strange that has never happened before."

Naruto instantly turned to Michael who bowed his head slightly in shame. He apologized, "Forgive me, Lady Hinata. I am still new to this."

The pale eyed female waved him off, "Its okay, I understand."

"Thank you for your kindness," thanked the angel looking at the couple before him. They stared back and nodded their head at him, and he returned it.

A moment of silence now surrounded them. Everyone was staring into the distance in thought. That is until Michael turned him back to them and muttered, "I must take my leave, have a good night."

A white light flashed and he was gone.

Naruto scoffed, "Good riddance."

Naruto was awarded an elbow to the gut by this comment. He gave Hinata a look of betrayal and she returned it with a cold smirk. Neither would budge until a stomach growl caused them to burst out in laughter.

Hinata stood up still laughing while Naruto gave her a hearty chuckle, scratching the back of his head. The pale eyed women offered hand and the blonde accepted with a smile. Both of them now to their feet, they stared into each others eyes, until Naruto pulled her into a passion filled kiss. The liplock lasted for a minute until, Hinata pushed her blonde lover away for some much needed air.

Just as Naruto tried to kiss his lover again, she placed her delicate finger on his lip... halting the kiss. She commented, "We'll have some fun later but first needed to get some food in that black hole, you call a belly."

The blonde grinned and rubbed his right arm. "Sorry, I just missed you a lot."

Hinata frowned at this and walked to the table in middle of the cave. "Let's eat."

Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion, but followed... all while looking at his lover from behind. He noticed she wore a tight white kimono that hugged the shapely curve's of her hips and waist, as well as her buttocks. Her dark blue hair was tied into a neat bun and she wore black high heels. This added to her sex appeal as she walked seductively.

When they finally reached the table and sat down, Naruto complimented, "Hinata-hime, you look even more beautiful everytime I see you."

The paled eyed woman blushed and returned, "You know, I am not the only one. You look quite handsome in that blue suit of yours."

Naruto smirked at her and laid his hands in hers. The blonde then cradled her delicate and smooth hands rubbing it, leaning forward he confessed, "I love you."

Hinata replied, "I love you more."

"Really? I don't believe you," questioned a mock shocked Naruto with his mouth wide open but you could see a hidden smile. Hinata let out a giggle and the blonde joined her. They were staring into each others eyes, love and passion gazing at the other.

"The food is ready," interrupted Gabriel in an apologetic tone. "Good to see you Hinata-sama."

The pale eyed woman smiled, "Like wise, Gabriel-san."

"Have a good night further, I will leave you to your privacy."

Naruto shook his head to the sky and when the silence came, he looked to his lover. Who was smiling at the scenery before her. She looked impressed.

Hinata commented, "She outdid herself this time, it looks just like...

"Home," interrupted Naruto with a grin. "I said the same thing when I first came here. Its beautiful isn't it."

His lover nodded her head, "And the food too."

The two lovers stared down at the food at the same time, the smell of the fine dishes producing and intoxicating aroma that made them close their eyes and smile in ecstasy. The large table was covered in a three course meal, that were throwbacks to dishes of old but different. Naruto smiled at the ramen and Hinata at the cinnamon buns, they were practically hypnotised by what they saw.

"Let's dig in Hinata!"

His lover could only nodded her head, as she grabbed a hand full of buns and stuffed her mouth. Naruto grabbed a bowl of ramen and chopsticks then began his inhalation of the Noddles.

The two lovers were having an amazing time, chatting in between and enjoying the amazing food prepared by Gabriel. They'd have to thank the woman for what she did. They felt like they were back home in the Hidden Leaf. And they didn't want the night to end. It was just so, so amazing.

But there was still the lingering feeling in their hearts that, the next day they'd have to return to their normal lives. Hinata in heaven, Naruto in the hell that was the mortal Earth. The world was at war as well. And this made her fear for her lover. She knew him, he wasn't someone to just sit back and watch as others got hurt. And that's why she loved him.

After finishing their food, they cleaned their faces and hand's. Naruto let out a loud burp that earned him a disapproving glare.

He instantly apologized, "Sorry."

Hinata smiled at him and waved it off, "Just don't do it again."

The blonde felt a threat hidden somewhere in that comment and it made him sweatdrop.

Deciding to change the subject, Hinata questioned, "So what have you been up to the last year, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde looked down with a hard stare, that question had brought him back to the cruel reality that was life. "Nothing much, just the normal stuff."

"Traveling?"

Naruto nodded his head still not looking his lover in the eye's. Hinata noticed his hesitance to look her in the eye, she tried to comfort him by embracing her hands with his but it did not work. The blonde would still avoid her gaze.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You can tell me, maybe I can help."

Before the blonde could answer, the earth shook. Causing them to hold onto the table for balance. That plan was destroyed when the table tipped over on its side, spilling left over food everywhere. Another shook came dropping the lovers from their chairs. Naruto quickly picked himself up and looked up to the ceiling.

He sensed negative emotions, one of hatred and lust, the other fear. This lead him to a conclusion, there was a fight breaking out on top of the cave they were currently in.

Naruto turned to Hinata and frowned at her fear, if the cave collapsed then they'd have no way of meeting again. For this was no ordinary cave.

"Stay her Hinata-hime, if you get hurt the clone will dispel," commanded Naruto turning to the cave exit, which was a red door.

Hinata nodded, "Be careful, Naruto-kun."

The blonde was half way out the door but stopped when he heard what his lover had said. He turned her and grinned. "Don't worry, I will be back in a second. Then we can have that fun you were talking about."

Hinata blushed but sent her mate a wink, while revealing a small amount of her ample cleavage.

Naruto winked back and exited the door. He had to destroy the threat outside quickly lest keep his beautiful wife waiting for a release.

Outside

Swords clashed and clanged against each other producing the expected sound of metal against metal. As the weapons were pulled back they sent bright sparks into the heavens. Not long after the swords met again in a deadly dance of the blade. While the swords battled for domination. Not that far away, there was a chucking fest of spells. The power infused into each spell created mini earthquakes and explosions. This made the land shake and fall apart instantly.

Six people fought with pure hatred for the other. There were five men and one woman. The woman fought one man, while her single ally battled with three men. And it appeared that he was not faring well.

The woman widen her eyes when she witnessed her companion, being pierced in the shoulder. She tried to run to her male ally but she was blown back. An orb of power had collide with her chest. She screamed in pain when her back connected with a hard rock, blood escaping her open mouth.

"Well, look at the great Grayfia Lucifuge," chuckled the one that had sent his attack at her. "The strongest queen can not even save her precious king from some lowly devils."

The four standing men laughed evilly, they were starting to surround Grayfia. She tried to stand up but her legs would given in, everytime. A dark haired man smirked in satisfaction at her state. His other silver haired friends shared the same expression.

The three silver heads pounced lifting on the whimpering woman and began to remove her clothing, tearing every article except her under wear. During the process she was screaming for help.

She was screaming, "Help me, no please stop! Sirzech's stop them."

Her cries were met with nothing but smart comments and laughter.

"Look at this, the bitch is crying," said an amused devil. "Well this is what you get for betraying us."

"Gremory whore!"

"Traiterous bitch!"

"Let's have some fun before we kill her!"

The four devils agreed, nodding their heads and proceeding to remove their pants. After doing this they reached for the white underwear of Grayfia. Who fought with all her might to break free from their clutches. But it was to no avail, they were outnumbering her one to four. She was about to submit when a ringing sound echoed through the air.

A second later and the man positioned at her crouch was pierce in the neck, blooding sputtering out like a fountain onto her thigh all the way to her panties. The blacked haired man fell to his knees then onto her, dead. She pushed him off and rolled away from the three man that were frozen in fear.

"So you are the guy's causing the noise from above. Honestly, I'd expected more blood but then again you guys are just some lowly devils. Looks like, I'll just have to solve this issue. My. Self," announced a menacing voice. He'd appeared behind the devil's. Who jumped back at the sound of the voice. They stepped back, everytime the voice stepped forward.

Until one brave devil questioned, "Who are you!?"

Suddenly the dark shadow covering the voice faded, revealing a blonde man who wore a blue suit. He smirked at them and snapped, "That's none of your business, now die!"

The next few seconds were filled with screams of pain and desperation. When it began to subside, it revealed three headless red heads.

The blonde mock bowed and afterwards dusted his hands off, comically. 'It gets easier and easier everytime, I wonder if it's healthy to enjoying killing your prey? Pretty sure it is... I'll ask Gabriel-chan later but know, I've got a hot wife to bang and left over noddles to inhale.'

Naruto began his trot back to the cave with a skip in his step. He'd just taken out the noisy neighbor's without getting a drip of blood on his suit, well expect for his shoes they soaked in blood. Yes you guessed right, he'd behead the intruders with his shoes. And he felt pride in having the ability to do it. Who wouldn't.

"Wait, what, who are you?"

The blonde turned around to the voice that had questioned him and smiled, "Oh, what's up. I am Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, I just said that. Got a problem with it," threatened the blonde. Grayfia shook her head as she cradled her body from the view of her saviour.

Naruto took notice of the gray haired woman's attire and frowned. Deciding to be the nice guy he removed his jacket and tossed it to the woman who caught it and gave a grateful nod of the head. Which the blonde returned as he walked off again.

"Wait?!"

Naruto groaned, "What now, woman?!"

"I need your help, sir... my king is dying."

 **A/N: Wow, that was intense. I almost raped Grayfia, and I hate rapists with a passion. But this is fiction right. I know some you are wondering how those devil scum defeated Grayfia so easily as well as Sirzechs, well you will have to wait for chapter 2 for that.**

 **Anyway, here is the ages of the three main characters in terms of appearance/Looks:**

 **Naruto: 26**

 **Hinata: 24**

 **Grayfia: 19**

 **Please r** **eview and tell me what you think, any thoughts you want to share, story ideas you want help with, suggestions to improve the story, flames. Anything really.**

 **That's all enjoy your day**.


	2. Move on

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto sat against a wall, blue suit stained in red blood, watching his wife heal a red headed devil.

Grayfia sat next to him comforting herself with his jacket. She'd fallen asleep. He guessed, she must have been tired from all the fighting and almost being raped part. Who wouldn't be?

When he'd seen those devils in that position with the woman, he'd lost it. Trying to force a woman into something like that really pissed him off, that's why he'd ended them so swiftly. He couldn't bare to live knowing there were people like that roaming the realms. Causing havoc, stealing a lady's maidenhood and killing their loved ones. He frowned as he thought about it and looked at the resting females head on his shoulder. He would try his best to help.

Even if it got in between his time spent with his precious, Hinata for one day every year. His wife would leave him, if he changed his way's and he didn't want that, the love of life was his everything.

After stopping the bleeding of the wound, Hinata started work on closing it. She did this all while thinking about her husband and what she'd wanted to say to him all night. But she didn't have the courage to see the disappointment in his eyes at what she would tell him. Glancing behind her, she saw as her lover comforted another. A beautiful gray haired woman that had almost been raped. She felt upset when Naruto told her the story.

But she was a little suspicious about something. Why would devils be fighting devils? Didn't they know there was a war currently being fought between the factions. They were suppose to be supporting their people. It was the right thing to do. Unless the red head man and gray haired woman had done something, she'd discuss it with her man after she healed the red head that laid before her.

After a short five minutes she finished the process. The friend of Grayfia known as Sirzechs was completely healed. He would wake up the next day, though. He needed to regenerate his energy first.

Standing up Hinata motioned for her lover to come over, to which he set the gray haired woman down gently and walked over to his wife who stood on the other side of the room.

The blonde pulled his wife into a hug and questioned, "Great work on healing the devil, Hinata-hime."

The paled eyed woman smiled, and kissed her husband, "It was nothing."

Naruto in between kisses, defended, "No, it wasn't nothing. You were amazing."

"Flattery will get you no where," retorted Hinata. "Besides, you could have done it yourself, Mr. Legendary Ninja."

The blonde pulled back and shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah but, over the past decade my chakra capacity has been depleting."

Hinata widened her eyes and questioned, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

The dark blue haired woman crossed her arms and demanded, "Tell me now, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?"

"Just drop it Hinata-hime," dejected the blonde turning his back to the woman he loved. He didn't want to tell her, why because it would only upset her.

"So are you going to just push it aside like that," asked the woman rhetorically to which the blonde pondered.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"What?"

Hinata turned the blonde to face her with sadness present on her face. Naruto still avoided her gaze. She delicately put her right hand on the face of the blonde and guide him to her eyes, the windows of the soul. Azure blue met pale white. One showed remorse, the other showed love and regret.

"I know, why your chakra capacity is depleting. You are using a forbidden technique to bring me back everytime and its taking a part of your chakra everytime. You have been doing this for a millennia, already. Naruto-kun you have to move o...

The blonde interrupted, "No, I won't! I love you."

"I know," assured Hinata. "But you have to move on, I am dead. And there is nothing you can do about it, bringing me back for one day every year is only making things worse. Maybe not for you but for me, it hurts."

Naruto saddened at his wife's comment. He hadn't known his wife felt like that. He was so caught up in his own feelings, that he had not asked the woman how she felt about it. He scolded himself mentally.

"I am sorry," apologized the blonde. Looking to his feet unable to comprehend the thought of hurting his loved one. He was suppose to be the one that understood her and here he was only thinking about himself.

Hinata smiled at her man, "Don't look so down, Naruto-kun. I know why you did it. All you wanted to do was see me and that's good but... doing this is killing you slowly and I can't live knowing that I am the cause."

"But, I want to be with you, even if its only for one day. Even if it kills me, and besides when I die I'll be with you," reassured Naruto, his voice cracking slightly. He wanted to be with her no matter the cost.

Hinata widened her eyes at that statement. She exclaimed, "No! Don't ever think like that. You have to live, everything happens for a purpose, being given immortality is a gift and a sign, that the world still need's you. This world is currently at war and you know you can stop it."

"But, I don't care about this world, I have brought peace once to the world only for it to happen, again. Not once but twice. The world doesn't decieve my help!"

His exclamation earned the blonde, a hard slap to the face. His wife looked at him with tears and disappointment in her eye's. She felt like she was looking into the eyes of a different man. This wasn't her husband, this was someone else. She loved everything about her man, from his selflessness, to his courage. However the man before her had none of those qualities, all she saw was greed and fear in the blondes, stormy blue eyes.

Hinata snapped, "Get out!"

Naruto flinched at her hard tone. "Hinata I...

Before he could finish, she again snapped, "I said get out, I don't know who you are anymore, just leave."

The blonde widened his eyes at this, he dropped his head and frowned, a cloud of sadness surrounding him. As Naruto began his walk of shame to the outside he gave one last glance and saw his lover in the same state as him. It pained him when he saw this. He knew he was the cause. And it hurt, his immortal heart like digesting glass.

When, the door creaked closed, Hinata began to cry, silently. She did not enjoy a second of what that conversation. But it was what needed to be said. The world needed, the old Naruto again, the hero, the leader and the peacemaker. For that to happen, sacrifices had to made. Her happiness for the world's happiness, it wasn't easy. But she knew she'd see the blonde, again, hopefully.

She would wait for that moment. She hoped it wouldn't come soon and she hoped, he'd find happiness again.

The pale eyed woman looked to the two people that were unconscious and left a message.

"Take care of my Naruto-kun, Grayfia and Sirzechs."

A bright flash of light appeared, "Are you ready, Hinata?"

"Yes."

 **Outside**

'Why me? Why do I have to save the world?'

Naruto sat on the edge of the mountain, staring at the almost sympathising moon. Kaguya was sealed in the there, with no way of getting out. Unless he willed it, he had the power, he had the ten tailed beast power within him. A power that had been reduced to that of only six tails because of his selfishness. He had been using it, to bring back his lover for nearly a millennia. The shadow clone technique he had been using required, a large piece of his life force, the tails life force... which was his own.

But he didn't care as long as he could see his wife he'd continue doing it, no matter the cost. That's how much he loved her. However, until just now that thoughts had been torn apart by the words of his woman. She had basically told him to stop bringing her back. On top of that she had also told him to find someone else and stop the war. This confused him greatly, didn't she love him anymore.

He sighed to himself, 'This is all just a big mess.'

Naruto stood up, deciding to go back to the cave and sort things out with Hinata.

However he was blown back when a giant explosion blew him back. He fell off the edge of the mountain, holding his head in pain. Were it not for his reflexes he would have plummeted to the hard ground and broken, a lit of bones. Not that he'd die, but it was still a pain.

Channeling chakra into his feet he, he stuck to the rock and breathed a sigh of relief. He changed his mood quickly when he saw the debris coming from the top of the mountain. He narrowed his eyes and began running full speed up the narrow hill, dodging large boulders and sharp stones.

When he finally reached the top he didn't let up. He continued at his pace.

After getting to the cave entrance, he stopped and gasped at the destroyed cave. The millennia old cavity in a rock had been reduced to nothing but pebbles and dust. The last remaining symbol of his past life destroyed. He wondered, 'Who did this?!'

Naruto screamed, "Hinata!"

He received no answer, had his loved one been destroyed during the explosion? He frowned when he realised his precious hime's soul had been returned to heaven. He didn't get to even say goodbye or sorry. Now, he'd never get to say anything to the woman, again because the magical cave had been demolished by an unknown force. He made a promise to himself that he'd find out.

Suddenly it dawned on him, there were two other people in the cave with him, Grayfia and Sirzechs. Perhaps they could identify someone. They were there.

Naruto sprung out of thought and rushed to the debris, scrambling through the rock. He searched with nervousness clear on his face. He lifted huge to minicule rocks try to find anything, a sign, a clue... anything would work at this point.

He pleaded, 'Please be alive.'

A half an hour later and he had found no sign of the pair. He'd even used Shadow Clones but it had little to no effect. The only thing he had found was his blue blazer, torn up and dirty.

The blonde sat in a pile of ruble with a frown on his face. His torn up blazer on his lap, his outfit ruined, hair a mess and blue eyes as stormy as a dark cloud. He knew he'd messed a lot of things from kissing Kaguya and Sasuke to, wait nothing gets worse than. Anyway, he messed up, he should've been on guard and known of anyone's presence in the cave. He was a war hero for freaking sakes. He was good at fighting and being a ninja. He should have known!

Naruto held his blue blazer up and brought it into his face, screaming at the top of his lung's.

"Why!?"

The heavens gave no answer... only, silence as it always did. He frowned, nothing ever changed. But now, he was alone forever. He had no precious people to fight for, which meant no purpose. He sighed, it was just like the time he was little... but worse, because he had felt the loss of everyone. His friends. His family. His lover.

He'd also been, a small drip in the death of people he did not even know. If hadn't have met them then they'd perhaps been alive. Brutally injured but alive.

"Naruto-kun."

The blonde snapped out of his sorrow and gazed at his surrounds. 'Am I finally losing it,' wondered the blonde as he continued to turn to every angle to reassure himself that he was not crazy and in fact someone was calling out to him.

He paused when the voice sounded familiar. Naruto wondered, 'Gabriel, is that you?'

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama."

The blonde nodded in relief, 'Oh good, I thought I was losing it there.'

"Okay," dragged the angel. Naruto could picture a sweat drop on the angels forehead.

The blonde was about to reply when he noticed something on his blazer.

It was a wood splinter.

"That's it," stated the blonde in realisation. He proceeded to toss the blue thing aside and summon dozens of Shadow Clones.

He ordered, "Alright guys, I want you to search for that secret passage we had made to store ramen. Remember to use all your senses, okay."

The clones nodded and got straight to work on finding the ramen stash. While the original hoped, that he'd find Hinata and the other's, hiding there.

About fifteen minutes later one of the clones had found the passage. It was a simple hole covered with wood. The seals it made the wood very hard to destroy. So that's why the explosion had not done any harm to the cover of the secret passage way.

After dispelling the clones, Naruto walked over to the passage way. He removed the wood lid and seemed slightly disappointed but happy. Hinata was not in the passage with the two devils, which meant she had gone back to heaven.

The last word she had told him burned his her. And now he could to talk to her about or apologise.

Glancing at the two devils that lied unconscious in his ramen stash, he frowned, 'What should I do with you, guys?

 **The next day**

Grayfia Lucifuge awoke to the sound of frying and flipping. An unfamiliar sensation she had not heard or smelled since the war had come into full effect. There wasn't time to cook or fry. There was a war to be fought, warriors were supplied with simple foods like fruit or bread. Just a quick meal to fill the belly for the next day. Being a woman made it harder. Especially when she was servant to the new Lucifer. Her entire family was actually, until she had left with her new king, Sirzechs Gremory.

The noble Gremory family were known for being passionate and caring of their servants. That's why she had left. To live a better life away from her enslaved family. She refused to take orders from a leader that disrespected her as a woman and a warrior. In her eye's everyone was equal regardless of gender or race. Respect had to be earned not taken because of inherited power and riches. She believed that you had to prove yourself by your actions, not by your name and its status.

The first thing she noticed when she began to glance at her surroundings was its neat decor. By the looks of it, she was currently in the master bed room. A traditional Western one. Which consisted of a bed lamp, large bed, mirror and various other norms.

Grayfia stepped out of bed feeling soar in many areas. Walking over to the mirror on her right, she was shocked at her attire. Currently she wore a snow white night gown, what was strange was that it fit her almost perfectly but it seemed to feel saggy in the chest area. She lifted the gown up and much to her dismay. She had a white pair of underwear on. The woman didn't remember putting those on. As well as the gown. All she remembered was... that blonde man. He had saved her.

Grayfia rushed to the door but stopped. She remembered Sirzechs was their as well. She hoped her king was still alive because if he were dead then she'd have absolutely no protection from the Lucifers. The woman wearily opened the door and peaked with her head.

She saw a neat well furnished kitchen and living room in one. Looking to her right she saw a mini kitchen. She looked to her left and saw a living room.

Stepping out she looked again to the kitchen and saw the man that had saved her. They suddenly caught eyes and her heart skipped a beat... slightly. The blonde was attired in a blue jeans and white sweater, as well as an orange apron and orange bunny slippers.

"So finally decided to wake up Grayfia-san," greeted the man, grinning as he flipped a pan cake, expertly. "Take a seat."

The woman mentally agreed and was about to take a step, only to clumsily slip, her white sock clad feet not agreeing with the slick wooden floor below her. She gasped as she was about to embarrass herself.

Only to hold her breath when she was caught by her blonde hero. His face with a few inches away from hers. She stared into his stormy blue eyes and blushed. The woman pursed her lips and attempted to go in, only for the man to retract, when a voice chimed in, "Grayfia-san, are you okay, I was so worried about you!?"

Naruto lifted the woman up to her feet and walked back to the kitchen. She wondered, 'How is he that fast?'

One second he was flipping pancakes, the next he was by her side.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Grayfia snapped out of her thoughts and responded, "I am fine."

Sirzechs nodded his head from the position he was in. He sat on a sofa facing her, eating a large plate of pancake's. The sofa was against a wall next to a window.

"Come on eat up, Naruto-sama is an amazing cook, he made us those what you call it, cakes on a pan!"

The blonde corrected, "Its pancakes. They are called p-a-n-c-a-k-es for the hundredth time."

Grayfia shook her head at her king. Sometimes he acted to childish for a noble son.

The gray haired woman decided to take Naruto up on his offer when her stomach growled, to which Sirzechs bursted out laughing. Grayfia threatened, "Why are you laughing?"

The red head froze as he felt his throat run dry. His queen stood in front of him, giving him a promised punishment glare. A second later and Sirzechs was holding his head in pain. Grayfia stood with her arms folded and a satisfied smile.

"Serves, you right," muttered the female. She turned to her blonde hero and sat down by the stool opposite the table.

Naruto stared slightly surprised by the woman's sudden change in attitude. The blonde thought, 'Remind me not to get on her bad side.'

"Thank you."

The blonde questioned, not quite hearing the woman, "Sorry?"

He saw the woman look at him dissatisfied. Grayfia looked slightly conflicted, which the blonde found strange.

"Are you alr...

The gray haired warrior, interrupted abruptly, "I said thank you okay, are you happy now."

Naruto blinked in realisation, 'Was it really that hard to say thank you to someone for her?'

"Oh it was nothing," replied the blonde nonchalantly as he picked out a plate and put it in front of Grayfia and began filling it with pancakes. "Bon appetite."

The woman gave him a grateful nod. She opened her right palm expectingly waiting for something. Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion.

'What now?'

The blonde chuckled when he realized why, this woman obviously did not want to eat her breakfast with her hands. Unlike, Sirzechs she actually acted with nobility and class.

'Just like Hinata,' thought the blonde with a frown as he watched Grayfia gracefully eating her breakfast.

The woman peeked at the sadness in his eyes and questioned, "Is there something wrong... Naruto-san?"

The blonde blinked, "No, No... Just thinking is all."

"Okay."

Naruto turned around, took off his apron and left to what looked to be a guest room. After hearing the sound of a door closing, Grayfia turned to a surprised looking Sirzechs. Who questioned, "What?"

"We have to go, now."

The red head looked shocked. "Why? We are safe here."

"We aren't safe anywhere, that's why needed to head back to your family and seek protection," argued the woman in a loud whisper of desperation. She was not going back to the underworld just to work for the Lucifer's again. Her mind was made up.

Sirzechs sighed and submitted, "Fine, but the least we can do is thank the guy for saving us."

The woman gave a huff and replied, "I have already said what I needed to say."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? I mean...

He stopped when a glare burned into his eyes. Right after, Naruto walked in, no apron or slippers. He, now wore black boots and a brown leather jacket in there place.

The blonde sensed the conflict between his two guest's and gave the paling man a questioning glance. Only the thing he got was silence.

Deciding to break, the silence before Naruto started asking questions, Grayfia asked, "Naruto-san, who are you really?"

Sirzechs had been wondering the same thing, not many people possessed the power that the blonde had shown. He hadn't seen the entire fight but he'd seen enough to know that the blonde was considerably stronger than, them. Maybe even stronger than the current Lucifer's. He'd be a big help at ending the war that was waging around the world's.

The red head devil did not seek to win the war, on the contrary he wanted to stop it. No more deaths, no more conflict. He'd bet that more than half of the people fighting didn't even know the reason why they were fighting. They just followed what there leader said. For he preached hatred into the hearts of all, hatred for other races and anyone that differed from them. He was doing the same with the humans but under disguise as a German politician. The name of the fake identity was still unknown to him.

Sirzechs snapped out of his thoughts and awaited, the blondes answer eagerly. But none came.

Naruto shook his head, "I am the one that's going to be asking the questions."

Grayfia was about to retort when Sirzechs interrupted her with his hand held up high and a serious gaze. She knew that look from a mile away, it was the only part of the man that she admired, however the others parts she felt irritated by. The childish one especially.

"Ask away."

The blonde nodded, getting serious. "Okay, tell me... why were those devils after you?"

Grayfia looked to her king, who answered, "That's a long story."

"Go on," pointed Naruto, out to which Sirzechs answered...

 **Flashback**

"Let me get this right. You... want to join my peerage?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that like illegal or something? I mean you are Lucifer's maid."

A dead panned voice responded, "I can always ask someone else."

"No, wait," called, a red head as he pulled, a gray head back to him by her shoulder. "Fine, I'll do it."

The gray haired woman gave a stiff nod. "Thank you."

The red head man shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a red Queen chess piece from his pocket. He wore a long red coat, black leather pants and black boots. The woman opposite him, wore a simple maid's dress that barely left anything to imagination.

She stared at Sirzechs piece intently, she'd never seen a evil chess this close, yet. She had always seen them from afar when a few privileged high-class devils came by the Lucifer's palace, which is where she worked since she was little.

Her family, the Lucifuge family were close blood relatives to the original Lucifer. A maiden had gotten a little too close to the original Satan, that same maiden had produced an infant, who would go on to create his own family that would later become the side branch of the Lucifer's that came and was to come. The current Lucifer had decided since coming into power, to make the once proud family into his servant's, some were even in his peerage. Her mother was his Queen and worked directly under the man, in his bedroom. This angered her, that's why she wanted to escape everything. Before the veil man noticed her, especially now that her body was maturing rapidly.

"Okay, I was saving this piece for someone else but anyway anything for a friend, right," interrupted Sirzechs juggling the piece in his hand. Grayfia frowned at having to put this burden on her long time friend. "Alright, this is going to hurt a little. But its nothing you can't handle."

The gray head prepared herself and closed her eye's as she felt the piece against her chest. After her friend recited the words that were required. A glow surrounded the area were they stood. Grayfia flinched a little at the tingle in her chest. It was like swallowing a pineapple whole. When the glow began to fade, Sirzechs checked his surroundings for anyone that had would have seen them.

He was currently in the Lucifer's palace, after hours, in a medium sized regal red room filled with vintage furniture that his long time friend slept on. It was forbidden for him to be there. He wasn't even suppose to talk to any of the Lucifer's maids, or let alone have any of them join his peerage. But he didn't care. He had a plan, and that plan was to defeat the man that ruled the underworld in battle and take his place. And afterwards stop the war.

Suddenly the door opened slowly, Sirzechs and Grayfia went on guard.

A tall figure stepped in slightly and peeked his head through, he saw the red head Gremory and widened his eyes. The elderly man questioned, "What have you done, my Lord?"

Sirzechs was to shocked to reply and so was Grayfia. A small smile came to the face if the man and afterwards a giggle. The two devils gave the other, a questioning glance. They wondered why the sudden change in demeanor. They followed the tall man's eyes and gasped. The red head Gremory had put his hands,where they did not belong. His hands were on the breasts of his gray haired friend. Which he held in a firm grip.

Grayfia gave her new king a evil glare. Her right eyebrow twitched like a spiting cobra in a fight with rattle snake. Sirzechs was turning paler and paler by the second, the venomous glare of the woman flowing through his veins shutting down his body systematically.

The tall old man chuckled, "Have a good night kid's, don't be to loud or you'll die by the hands of Lucifer-sama. Don't mention me being here, okay."

They looked to the door with a glare as it closed. When they heard the click. Sirzechs sighed in relief, "Wow, that was a close call."

No reply came, the red head looked to his queen frowning.

"Sirzechs get your hands off me now!"

The young man obliged and retracted his hands, only to get punched through several layers of wall.

Grayfia scoffed in satisfaction. 'That pervert, I should've killed him.'

 **Flashback end**

"Yeah so that's what happened. One minute I was getting punched in the face and the next. We were running from an army of Lucifer's private guard. We barely escaped with our lives but we didn't notice some of Grayfia's family members follow us."

Naruto visibly blinked, at the story he was just told by the Gremory heir. He looked to Grayfia for confirmation and saw a scowl on her face. The blond commented, "So you guy's are basically rebelling."

Sirzechs frowned at the word but nodded. His gray haired friend actively scrunched her eye's slightly, the word "rebel," almost foreign to her. She prided her self on being loyal and doing your job right. That's what she has been doing as a maid. Even though she didn't like it one bit. Being the best was something she prided herself on. That's why she'd be the best servant for her king.

"So, where do I sign up?"

Grayfia and Sirzechs widened their eyes tremendously by the blonde man's comments.

"What do you mean, you want to join us?"

Naruto nodded his head, seriously. "Yes, this new Lucifer seems like a bad guy and taking him out of commission might help stop the war. So I am in. Thought, starting a civil war might diminish your population. A lot of your people will die."

Sirzechs snapped out of his disbelief and argued, "That's a risk we have to take for the greater good. Besides we have a solution if our population falls."

The red head held his hands out and a second later a magic circle appeared to reveal a set of chess pieces. Naruto stared at it curiously, an array of questions popped it his mind above it. Why was it red? How could it help with a population under threat? Where was the Queen chess piece? Suddenly it dawned on him, he recalled in Sirzechs story that he'd used it on Grayfia. Looking between the two he narrowed his eye's.

The red head Gremory sensed this and began explaining, "With these pieces we can solve that issue. My close friend created these for me. They are the first of their kind but only a selected few have a set. Each specific piece gives the person you use it on strength increases related to the piece. Like for example, the rook gives strength, while the night give speeds."

"What about, the Queen?"

"The Queen has all the traits and more," answered the red head looking to his friend who sat in thought.

Naruto saw this and inquired, "Does this work on humans?"

Sirzechs answered, "Yes, on all species but we haven't tested it yet."

"So you are planning on turning humans into devils?"

The red head hastily answered, "We are still trying to... get that sorted."

Naruto put his hand on his chin and wondered, 'Perhaps, I could use similar methods to bring back chakra for some people. A peerage of ninja sounds cool.'

Grayfia questioned, "So what do we do now?"

"I have one more question?"

Both the gray head and red head looked to Naruto almost expectantly. They wanted the man to finish his questionnaire so they could ask some questions of their own. They were curious about many things, from the blondes strength to his knowledge of the existence of supernatural beings. He looked like, a normal human but they knew he was much, much more than that. His display of power last night was solid evidence to that claim.

Seeing their impatient stares, Naruto planned his next question carefully. He mind going to what was on his mind the entire time his guests were present. He'd wanted to question one of them but decided otherwise, if they were in a group he'd get more information and perspectives. That is if they were still conscious in that moment when it happened. He doubt it.

"My wife, Hinata... the one that had healed you," said Naruto looking at Sirzechs with hope present in his eyes. The red head's eye's softened as he leaned forward. "While, you guy's were unconscious an argument at broken between us and I left. She had no protection... nothing. While, I was outside. I heard and explosion and quickly rush to it, following the cloud of smoke. When I had got there, the entire place was destroyed. I don't know by who or what."

Naruto paused and continued, "You two were in the cave with her did you see anything... anybody?"

Sirzechs shook his head looking slightly at his feet. In shock, this was something he'd never expected to hear. When had woken up the blond had been nothing but nice and energetic, no signs of sadness or anger. Emotions he of doubt he of could keep locked up but this mysterious blonde could for some reason.

"Sorry for your loss," apologized the red head softly. He gaze soft and silent as the moon.

Naruto gave no reply just nodding his head, which Sirzechs took note of and nodded back.

The blonde looked to Grayfia and her facial expression was enough of an answer. Bowing his head slightly he closed his eyes. He missed the woman already. He'd have to find out who had destroyed the cave and his chance at talking to his woman. When he did, he would beat the living hell out of that person and that was a promise, he'd keep. However, until that day. He'd do what his wife had told him to do. End the war before no one remained. He knew he could do but it was a matter of how.

Looking to the two people that were giving him a look of pity, he adopted a determined grin that they seemed to notice. And they smiled slightly, well Sirzechs was the one grinning and Grayfia, she was staring neutrally at him. He guessed the woman still did not trust him at all. He couldn't blame her, he would feel the same way. He could relate with her life slightly. The woman was a prideful young lady that seeked independence and he admired that, it reminded him of the woman that were in his life when he was younger. Also staring at her in that gown was a beautiful sight to see. Her creamy and flawless skin, it sent chills down his back.

Naruto averted his gaze when the woman noticed it. 'What am I doing?! I am married for kamesake, and I only just met the woman.'

His minded drifted to the other thing his wife had told him. She'd told him to move on, to find another woman. He highly doubted he could, after loving one woman for so long, it would be incredibly hard because he'd promised he would always love and he didn't want break that promise by falling for someone else. That would be cheating. But by chance if did, well that would take time.

Deciding to get his mind of that he inquired, "Well... that's all I wanted to ask. And I am sure you have questions of your own, so come on lay it on me."

Naruto leaned forward in the kitchen, table and waited. Sirzechs wanted to ask but Grayfia having asked already, questioned hastily, "Who are you?"

"Me," said the blonde out loud in thought, scratching his blonde forming mustache. "Me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a normal immortal god like human. I'd say, I am pretty strong but you already know that."

The gray haired woman questioned herself in thought, 'If he is immortal and god like, why don't I know who his is. I know most of the gods and the demigod's. I'll have to ask.'

Sirzechs beat her to the punch when he inquired, "How did you become immortal, were you born life like with it?"

"Well, that's a long story," answered Naruto not feeling like telling them the entire thing, because well he didn't quite trust them. "Let's just say, the power was given to me... when I won a battle, a long time ago. Anyway next question"

Grayfia groaned internally, she was not satisfied with that answer but conceded. She would find out later, she always did. The woman thought out her next question carefully.

Finally giving her king a chance to talk. Sirzechs stood up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked over to the table were his queen and potential ally stood. Taking a seat next to his Queen he sat down and placed his plate down. Looking at the blonde opposite him seriously. Naruto noticed this stare and seemed slightly surprised, having never thought the Gremory heir had it in him.

The red head leaned his head slightly forward and interrogated, "Can I trust you when we go to battle? I have a potential army to recruit and I need to know you got my back when the time comes."

"There is no way to get you to trust me, right now," answered Naruto seriously looking at Sirzechs seriously. The King and Queen narrowed there eyes almost threateningly, they were ready to counter anything the blonde sent at them. "But... you have my word, I promise to be a loyal ally. I have never broken a promise before and I am not starting now."

Sirzechs smiled at Grayfia and she nodded back. Seeing his queen confirm his request he turned to the blond and held his hand forward. Naruto saw this offering of friendship and took it, with a right hand... literally.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes, who dressed me... I don't remember changing into anything?"

 **A/N: Cliffy ending!**

 **Anyway the response for this story has been cool, besides the general hate of Hinata. My response is simple if you don't like it go read another story. Also this is a harem story. I was just pulling your chain about it not being a harem and it worked, haha. It was a good laugh.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for harem members send it via review. My limit is three, why three you ask... well four is pushing it with me, so yeah that's the verdict. Remember this takes place during the war so no Rias. She is off limits until she gets older. Come to think of it how old was she that time? Anybody who knows please tell me.**

 **Another thing, you guys have any idea who was in the Old Satan Faction and their abilities. It be a big help.**

 **One last thing, I am thinking of writing a fairy tail xover, any suggests and good stories I should read, I've only read four or five.**

 **Anyway don't expect an update soon, I am going to update my stories first.**


End file.
